The Protector of Time
by Jake456
Summary: Andrew's choice of Halloween costume has some interesting ramifications for him and the universe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own either the BtVS, Marvel or DC universes.

Prologue.

Andrew looked at the robot that floated around him and it said, "Sir, you are still confused but apparently the spell that brought me to life made sure I'd not be destroyed and I maintained your suit sir."

"Okay," Andrew frowned, at Halloween he had dressed up as a DC superhero, it was fun actually but he didn't even know who it was but, umm, it was fun to dress up as but he frowned as he remembered that the man who sold him the costume didn't quite know either.

"Sir," the robot said, "I should mention that you dressed up as Booster Gold: the hero of the 25th century. The spell created his suit and all its powers for you, umm, including the time machine circuitry and I have, at your insistence, limited your access to the time travel circuits."

Andrew blinked and said, "Wait, this isn't my room."

"Ah, of course," the robot said, "I should mention that we are currently in the late nineteen thirties right now and are, in fact, being sheltered by a young Steve Rogers, he found us and he currently believes you were wounded, I've kept myself hidden from him."

The robot disappeared as a skinny young man walked in, he looked at Andrew and said, "Mr. Carter, how are you feeling today?"

'Umm, Carter?' Andrew frowned, 'Yeah, I'm Mr. Carter,' he then smiled and said, "I'm feeling better."

Andrew winced as he saw Steve cough a bit, Steve smiled and said, "Sorry, would you like something to drink?"

Andrew nodded and Steve smiled as he walked out, Andrew looked confused and thought, "Late nineteen thirties? Oh crap!"

Steve walked in and smiled a bit shyly and said, "Here, I thought you'd like a cup of coffee."

Andrew nodded and he coughed as he drank it and said, "Wow, that's some really strong coffee."

Steve smiled and said, "Now why is a young man like you out so far from home? "You said that you came from California?"

Andrew stared wide eyed at him and nodded, "Yeah, umm, from a town called Sunnydale, why?"

"Well," Steve said, "I'm just worried, you're pretty young, aren't you?"

"Young?" Andrew frowned, "Yeah, I guess I am."

Steve nodded, he heard a voice downstairs and said, "We're up here Bucky."

'Bucky?' Andrew thought, 'Who the hell is Bucky and who would name their kid that?'

A taller man walked in, he gave a cheerful smile said, "James Barns, my friends call me Bucky but you can call me James."

Andrew nodded and after James took Steve away Andrew looked at the robot and said, "Okay Robot…"

"Skeets, sir, you may call me Skeets," the robot said happily.

"Reprogram the damn time thing," Andrew said, "I shouldn't be here and you're damn lucky I know the rules of time travel. Wait, I know more of them now?"

"Of course sir," Skeets said, "Booster Gold utilized time travel quite often but sir, it shall take me a month to allow you access to go home, it was just easier to block your access."

Andrew frowned and said, "I can't believe it but I believe you and I think you had the right idea; time travel is bad news if you're not careful."

"Indeed sir, please try to limit your interactions with the natives," Skeets said, "And remember: loose lips destroys space and time."

Andrew giggled and said, "Great."

"Hey Carter," James yelled, "You're staying with us until you get on your feet, better not mind sharing Steve's room."

As Andrew walked down James looked at him and said, "You're damn lucky Steve's a bleeding heart with big wide eyed kids like yourself, I'll help you get a job and Steve's an art student."

Steve smiled and said, "He likes you, honest, now come and have some good food."

Andrew looked at the food and frowned and said, "So, umm, what is it?"

"Well, Eggs and Bacon," Steve said, "Eat up."

"It's greasy," Andrew said, "Umm, thanks." He ate the greasy food and his stomach roiled at the food, he knew he couldn't exactly ask for the low fat stuff that existed in his time period.

Steve grinned, "So, do you have a first name Mr. Carter?"

"Oh, umm, Andrew."

"Andrew," Steve said, "Well, do you want to help me with the dishes?"

"So," Andrew said, "Umm, do you and James live together?"

"Best friends, my mom died a few months ago Andrew," Steve said and Andrew winced in sympathy, Steve smiled and said, "Thanks."

Over the next few weeks Andrew got to know the two and he liked Steve more than he should've, he guessed, and James finally let him call him Bucky.

Skeets kept hidden and kept working on the bright blue and gold suit, he told Andrew about Jon Michael Carter, the real Booster Gold, while Steve and Bucky were sleeping, and Andrew liked what he heard though he understood the beginnings of Booster Gold.

One night after Bucky convinced Steve to go out with him on a double date leaving Andrew alone, Andrew was reading the paper and he knew the war was going to happen soon, hell he was lucky he hadn't been drafted because there no way to convince people that he was like fifteen.

"Sir," Skeets said, "I am not completely sure but I think I'm getting a digital signal, do they have digital radios here at this time?"

"Umm," Andrew said, "I, umm, don't think they had those here, if they did they'd probably be the size of my arm and have a rotatory dial on them which, umm, I didn't know how they work, thanks for helping me learn about it."

"Your welcome sir," Skeets said, "But sir, I believe it is a terrorist organization calling itself Hydra, is that name familiar to you?"

Andrew shook his head and said, "No…. I don't know about any terrorist groups but I think Uncle Phil would know, he works for some government agency."

"Well sir, according to their signal they appear to be hunting down your roommate and his friend," Skeets said, "Sir, I think they should be stopped."

Andrew looked at the suit and said, "Umm, is it ready to be used? I kinda have borrowed memories on how to use it."

"Do not worry sir," Skeets said, "I am coming with you and I shall prepare for the battle as I do not believe this era can handle assault weapons."

A few minutes later Andrew was clumsily flying through the skies, he had no idea how this worked but it appeared to be guided by his movements and he was starting to get the hang of it.

"Sir," Skeets said politely, "The Hydra group is down there, I can detect the radio signals."

Andrew flew down and saw them, 'Hmm, four people and they have guns and yeah, they look pretty advanced,' Andrew thought, 'And they have some type of weird harnesses on.'

"Ah, sir," Skeets said, 'Those harnesses are keeping them anchored in this timeline, apparently they cannot stay here if those harnesses are damaged."

"Wait," Andrew said, "How are we still here?"

"I am unsure," Skeets said, "The time travel circuitry is more advanced, five hundred years more advanced, but we will investigate."

Andrew flew down towards them and he frowned when they saw him, 'Of course they do because my suit's radiating gold colored energies, it probably looks pretty.'

One of them looked up and said, "Umm, is that one of Fury's boys?"

Andrew held his hand out and fired a golden beam that hit one of them in the harness he wore, the man screamed as he was pulled back to his time period as the others pulled out their guns and fired energy bolts.

Andrew fired back as the suit's shields absorbed most of the hits but they still hurt, as he fired back he praised his gaming skills; all those hours of playing Doom finally paid off.

He fired another blast of golden energy and took down another one, he sighed, 'Why are they trying to kill Steve? The guy was a saint; he never saw Steve raise his voice but yeesh, he sometimes came back with bruises, Bucky told him that it was because Steve refused to let people get bullied and sometimes that got him beat up.

Andrew frowned, 'This doesn't make any sense really, Steve was just an art student, right?'

As Andrew dispatched the last guy he saw the guy smirk before he disappeared and Skeets said, "Sir, there is a small seeker drone of some sort heading to where Mr. Rogers and Barnes are dining with their lady friends."

Andrew flew off towards the seeker drone, he cursed and said, "Oh great, right in front the restaurant."

In the restaurant Steve frowned and said, "So Bucky, what do you think of Andrew really? I mean he's a nice guy but you seem a bit protective of him."

"Quiet," Bucky said, "He's dodgy about his past, I think he might've been running away from something, not sure what though and I want to help him."

Steve looked up and, "What the hell is _that_!?"

Bucky looked out and saw a flying device that he had never seen before and someone was flying towards it, then the person stopped in front of it and got hit by the machine.

Steve ran out followed by Bucky, Steve saw the brightly coloured man get up and he froze as he recognized who it was and said, "Andrew!?"

Skeets flew down and said, "Sir, the circuitry is ready, we can go home now."

Andrew nodded and felt time slip and saw the time stream open up, as he faded away from time he swore that Steve and Bucky looked upset. 'Eh,' he thought, 'I'll never see either of them again. But if someone was supposedly altering the timeline then that could lead to trouble for me too.'

"Sir," Skeets said, "We're back in your time period, the day after you disappeared in the past."

Andrew frowned and said, "Umm, can you detect other changes in the timeline?"

Skeets bobbed around and said, "Yes sir, indeed I can."

TBC

How should Andrew fight time traveling agents of evil? Should Andrew collect any souvenirs from his trips?

Please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter.

Chapter 1

Four years later.

Skeets cheerfully opened the window blinds and said, "Good morning sir, it is a good day, the weather networks say so."

Andrew hissed as the sun hit him and said, "Skeets its, damn! Is it really that late?"

"Yes sir," Skeets said, "I tried to wake you up and you suggested that I should become a toaster, you have a big day today."

Andrew blinked and said, "I do? Wait, do I have to go back in time?"

"No sir," Skeets said cheerfully, "The timeline has remained unaltered, I would know otherwise sir."

As Andrew dressed he frowned and said, "So what is the big day?"

"Oh sir, of course," Skeets said cheerfully, "It's your graduation day, congratulations, you spent four years in College and I am so proud to have helped you with your studies and other activities sir."

"Yeah," Andrew said softly as he moved his arm and hissed.

Skeets floated down and said, "Sir, is your arm still sore?"

"The suit protects me," Andrew said, "But it still hurts when I get hit."

Andrew frowned and Skeets said, "I have good news sir; I have figured out where the Hydra time travellers have come from."

"Hmm," Andrew said with a smile, "When, it's when not where Skeets."

"Ah yes," Skeets said, "But sir, it seems that they are coming from a future time, I cannot say where sir."

"Future?" Andrew said, "Umm, yeah, that sounds good. Wait, can we go to the future?"

"First, graduate sir," Skeets said, "And I shall scan for the ripples that these time travellers cause."

As Andrew ran out of the dorm room Skeets mused, 'Andrew has improved steadily since we became partners, Andrew was horrified to find out how many time travellers there were but most of them seemed hell-bent on changing history for the better.'

Skeets flew about, packing Andrew's things that they would be needing when they head off to wherever or whenever Andrew wanted to go.

He decided to keep scanning the time stream, the time travel technology Hydra used was considerably more primitive than his and Andrew's technology but it seemed better than the technology today.

As Skeets scanned he hummed a tune Andrew sung every now and then, Andrew had stopped four attempts of this Hydra to alter history's path; one attack was on a young man named Tony Stark, Andrew explained to Skeets that since he was a CEO of a weapon manufacturing firm then perhaps Mr. Stark developed weapons to use against Hydra.

They had thankfully protected Mr. Stark without the young man noticing their actions, there were other operations that Andrew, with Skeets's help, had identified key points of history which Andrew considered Nexus points: World War two and a few points in the seventies.

A few hours later Andrew came back and said, "You're right, it was better than Tucker's high school graduation with no giant demon snakes, I wasn't top of my class but enough that I'm happy where I am right now."

"Good for you sir," Skeets said happily, "And Andrew, I found out where the main bulk of the Hydra agents we've been dealing come from, the era at least, it's ten years into the future."

Andrew sat down pensively and said, "So, they're in the future huh?"

"Yes sir," Skeets said as they sat next to each other, Andrew frowned and Skeets looked at him and said, "Sir, the future; you've always said that you didn't want to see the future."

"It's only ten years," Andrew said, "Right?"

"Yep, ten years," Skeets said, "so are we going to do what I think we're doing?"

Andrew sighed and said, "Let's go see to my affairs first, we should put the rest of my money in the bank."

Skeets floated around him and said, "Yes sir. Also, might I suggest making some investments with the money you saved up, I will make the investments for you."

"Alright," Andrew said, "But now I'll work up a story, I'll tell my family that I'm gonna be volunteering my time with some group or something like that."

Skeets simply nodded and said, "We shall begin to prepare immediately."

A few weeks later Andrew sighed as he got ready and said, "Umm, wow, I'm actually doing this huh?" As he put on the suit, he frowned and said, "So, ten years?"

"First sir," Skeets said cheerfully, "We should scan ahead," and sighed, "Yes sir, ten years."

Andrew held Skeets as he pressed a button and he and Skeets faded from the present.

Ten years later

As they reappeared in an alleyway Andrew took the suit off, save for the Legion flight ring. Skeets looked around and said, "Sir, this is the time period from which I believe the first attack happened."

Andrew looked at Skeets and said, "So the later versions came from further up the timeline but I believe sir that this is the best time to begin the fight against them."

"Okay," Andrew said, "Umm, let's see."

Andrew flew up, he frowned and said, "Cool, New York City, kinda awesome actually, I always wanted to visit this city."

"But you have sir," Skeets said happily, "Five times."

"I mean in a year where I was alive," Andrew said smirking and flew down to a newspaper stand, he quickly sighed, "Ten years goddamn it, I should be in my late twenties, now I'm what?"

"Biologically sir you should be thirty," Skeets said cheerfully, "And sir, let's see if the investments paid off."

Andrew looked at Skeets and said, "What did you invest in by the way?"

"Oh, umm, Star Industries, I admit to having some interest in it," Skeets said happily.

Andrew sighed and said, "Perfect, so Skeets, how did the investments pan out?"

"Excellent sir," Skeets said, "We now have in excess of fourteen million dollars that I held in trust for us, we should head to your bank."

As Andrew walked off he tapped the ring and frowned and said, "Skeets, can you see how my family is doing?"

"Of course sir," Skeets said, "Let's see your brother, hmmm, I cannot seem to access his files and, before you ask, I cannot find your friend Jonathon's file either."

Andrew looked down and he sighed, 'Perhaps it was for the best for now.'

As they sat alone a handsome man sat next to him and smiled at him, Andrew looked at him in confusion and said, "Hi?"

The man grinned and said, "Andrew Wells; a legend by my time."

Andrew backed away and the man smirked and said, "I mean you no harm boy, right now you are the only one protecting the timeline. I may be a threat later on but for now I am your ally."

"Who are you?" Andrew asked, "Umm, you're not with Hydra are you?"

"No, I do not associate myself with an archaic group such as Hydra," the man laughed, "I am Kang and I'll see you around and yes, you stay here in this year, good luck."

Andrew frowned as the man left in a shimmer and he blinked, Skeets looked around and said, "Hmmm that sounds a bit ominous."

"Yeah," Andrew said, "It is a bit ominous, isn't it?"

"But sir, we should find ourselves a place to live," Skeets said, "Perhaps a place in the suburbs, far from anyone who could be nosing in about your business."

"First," Andrew said, "To the bank, let's see if the money is untouched."

Skeets simply nodded and they walked to the bank.

At the bank Andrew sighed as he had to sign several papers saying that he was Andrew Wells and he signed even more papers, Andrew was gratified to see that the money had been untouched as he had expected it to be but he had a thought that Warren would try something.

That brought a bitter taste in his mouth, Warren had been the first to notice Andrew's change after he got back and Warren didn't like the "disobedient streak" as he called it, he told Andrew that he was through with the friend thing with him and then he began to turn way nastier than he had thought Warren could be but Tucker, to his surprise, had come to his rescue and he broke Warren's nose.

After they finished at the bank Andrew looked at Skeets who said, "I have found a good home, I purchased it under the name Michael Jon Carter."

Andrew blinked and said, "Booster Gold's real name? Interesting idea."

"I thought so sir," Skeets said, "Now I'm purchasing furniture for the place."

"Be careful," Andrew said, "You don't want to catch a virus."

"I'll be careful," Skeets said, "And you'll need a job and a vehicle, I will help you with that soon."

"We must meet the real estate agent soon," Skeets said as he hid in Andrew's backpack and Andrew flew, heading towards the real estate office.

Skeets had amazed Andrew again because the robot had arranged everything for them through the internet: a home, a vehicle and a fully stocked fridge and all before he got there.

"Sir," Skeets said, "Money can be, at times, the most powerful thing on the world and right now we have enough to live comfortably."

Andrew blinked and said, "True but I have to get ready and, hmmm, can you find something about this guy Kang? I mean I wonder how far in the future he's from."

As Andrew landed the last of his stuff was brought in, he looked around and said, "Is this stuff in this year?"

Skeets looked around and said, "I think so."

Andrew mused and said, "Rather open, isn't it?"

"It is the style sir," Skeets said, "But the basement is where everything we need is at."

They walked down and Andrew saw several computers, Skeets landed down and said, "I can work with them and use them to monitor the timeline far more effectively than I could at your place."

Andrew grinned and said, "Well, we should plan and, hmm, what about the targets that Hydra were after?"

An image appeared, "The temporal anomalies are here too sir," Skeets said, "But they are just observing for now and from what I can see they aren't after their targets and here is an image of Tony Stark."

"Handsome guy," Andrew said, "So are they still working on weapons?"

"No, Stark Industries quit building them a few years after we teleported to the future," Skeets said, "Stark Industries is now currently working in various areas."

Andrew frowned and said, "Let's try to get a job there, one where I don't have to work under the boss, something definitely as far away from the boss as possible."

"We shall see tomorrow," Skeets said, "But for now relax."

Somewhere in the future

Meanwhile Kang sighed and said, "Wells has no idea what's coming."

"Hmmm," another voice said, "He won't fight alone, you know this but it has to happen as this is part of history and even we may come to blows with Wells.

Kang simply nodded and said, "I have to keep an eye on him because Loki is attacking soon, I wonder if some of his old friends will recognize him for who he is?"

The other man simply laughed and said, "That will happen soon. Yes, let us watch for the boy's fate is yet to be set in stone."

TBC

Should Steve meet up with Andrew? Should he recognize Andrew? How will he react when he finds out that Andrew is a time traveler?

How will Kang affect Andrew's ability to time travel? Will he be friend or foe? Who is the mystery man that Kang was talking to?

Should the Scooby gang find out about Andrew being able to time travel?

Please rate and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Note: Uriah Jackson is an OC.

Chapter 2

Andrew looked over the prehistoric world and frowned, why was he here? What was Hydra here for? He was floating over a cave and he watched what he guessed were Neanderthals, Hydra was here for something but he couldn't guess what it was.

Skeets had hooked him to their private communication network, like that was hard to do, they were here gathering the DNA of Neanderthals for some reason but he couldn't tell why, he knew they were probably stronger than humans but they weren't as intelligent which he figured that would be a plus for the Hydra soldiers.

He looked down and saw a child running from a soldier who was wearing an Ipod and he landed down in front of the child.

The child stopped and looked at the golden man in front of her, the light was like the fire in sky. She reached out and the man touched her hand, the man behind her made angry sounds and the man in front of her held his hand out and golden light shot out which hit and made the man behind her disappeared in a big hole of darkness and then she noticed that the golden man had vanished.

She looked around and found something the bad man dropped: a small thing that suddenly made sounds when she touched it, she screamed in terror, grabbed the biggest rock she could find and smashed the noisy thing, she then ran back to her tribe's land, away from the bad people and weird object.

Andrew nodded as he flew towards where the Hydra base and he then frowned deeply, at least it was small.

As he flew down he saw a few people milling about, he fired at their harnesses and sent them packing and thought, 'Why didn't they just toss on new harnesses, come back and try to destroy me?' Skeets theorised that time travel was significantly debilitating for them and their own devices were much safer for them to travel though. Andrew noted that he was weakened by time travel at times but it depended on distance, he guessed that the farther he went the more strain it would put on his body.

Andrew avoided another Hydra soldier's attack and blasted him back to the future, he then saw a man wearing a lab coat, the man was handsome he supposed but cold looking and Andrew frowned as the man looked at him.

The man adjusted his glasses and said, "So, you are the man who frequently interferes in our efforts to manipulate the timeline. You are an impressive man to come back in time without any side effects but now I must ask you, why are you trying to stop us?"

"Time is not a game," Andrew said darkly, "Time is delicate, why are you trying to harvest their DNA?"

The man simply shrugged and said, "Because I needed it for an experiment," the man held his hand out and said, "You see young man I want to improve time my way. Hydra, they're more like my pawns than anything and I will create my perfect timeline and Hydra is part of that, not SHIELD and definitely not the Avengers."

Andrew frowned and said, "Avengers?"

I am Uriah Jackson the man said and my future will begin soon but you sir are in the way

He held his hand out and Andrew was thrown through a wall by a crackling bolt of electricity, Andrew blinked and the man said, "I experimented on myself, isn't that interesting?" as electricity crackled around his fist.

Andrew unleashed several bolts of energy at Uriah, who just looked at him and said, "Unlike the grunts you've faced I have a much more advanced Temporal Slider as mine has shields, you see young man I may be using Hydra but I agree that humanity cannot be trusted with its freedom."

As he listened to the man speak Andrew frowned and said, "You sound like a control freak."

"Oh?" Uriah said, "Would it not be better if I controlled the world? No invasions, no wars, humanity moving to one heartbeat, mine and you are protecting this sick timeline."

Andrew blasted him again, Uriah smiled and said, "You're not listening kid: I can't be defeated by your trinkets."

Andrew looked around the lab and saw a few artifacts that they had obviously confiscated from the local tribes, Andrew frowned and thought, 'Time to improvise, thank god the suit enhances my strength.'

He leapt back and grabbed a thick wooden club that had several heavy stones in it.

Uriah looked at him said, "So, what are you going to do with that sir?"

"Improvise!" Andrew yelled as he suddenly slammed the heavy club into the man's chest causing Uriah to cough in shock and pain.

Andrew held the club and said, "I don't like violence, hell, I don't agree with it but I don't agree with what you're doing either. Time is delicate, you were just grabbing local tribes, what if we go back and find out that we suddenly evolved from wolves or something like that?"

Uriah groaned and said, "This timeline you love so much is twisted, corrupt and you do nothing by trying to save it, you help no one!" he suddenly struck Andrew in the chest with lighting and added, "My way is the most logical plan."

"You don't know what the future holds," Andrew coughed, "You don't know where we're heading, it always seems like there's no telling where we'll go."

"I am sorry," Uriah said, "But as I said; my way is the only way," he looked at Andrew brandishing the heavy club, he shook his head and said, "Barbarian."

Andrew grinned and leapt up and slammed the heavy club in Uriah's chest and he him hit again and again until the Harness was fizzling.

Uriah just glared at Andrew and said, "Oh good job; bludgeon my Slider device until it stops working."

As the man faded Andrew looked at the computers in the makeshift base and sighed as he grabbed the computers and unleashed bolts of energy destroying the base, he then moaned in pain as he packed up the computers and decided to send to them to the present so he could figure out what the hell Hydra was doing here, what he was stopping he prayed he stopped.

Andrew scanned the area and sighed, everything that could possibly contaminate the timeline was gone. Andrew disappeared into the time line and when he got to his home time period he saw that Skeets already looking at the computers.

Andrew said, "So?"

"It will take some time sir," Skeets said, "You should've been gentler with them. Oh and your boss called and said that Mr. Stark wanted to meet you. Congratulations, I trust you did something good?"

"I've only worked for them for a month," Andrew said, "I doubt the boss wants me to work under him, I think my boss is dirty as hell but ahh, that hurts."

Skeets floated over and said, "Oh dear, you were struck by electricity."

"Yeah, guy had some work done," Andrew said, "I wonder what else he had? "But I'll be fine. Oh, umm, Skeets, put the club away."

Skeets looked up and said, "Club?" He saw the thick club and said, "Oh my, that _is_ a big one. I wonder what happened to the other guy."

An hour later Andrew walked into where Stark was building his new tower and a red haired woman, 'Ah yes; Ms. Potts,' and he said, "Ms. Potts?"

She smiled and said, "Come on in, it's alright Mr. Wells, you're not in trouble."

Andrew raised an eyebrow in confusion and he simply nodded.

She looked at him said, "You look a little hurt, did you get in a fight?"

"Umm no, I tripped," Andrew said quickly, he saw her look at him sadly and thought, 'Great, she thinks I'm being hit by my lover.'

As they got to the top a warm voice welcomed Ms. Potts and him and Andrew smiled, as he realized that was Jarvis; the AI program, he knew about it of course but he wondered who was smarter: his Skeets or Jarvis?

'It's probably up in the air,' Andrew thought, he didn't know just how advanced Skeets was but he liked Skeets more than he liked Jarvis.

"Hello," Tony said, "Nice to meet you Mr. Wells, how long have you worked for me?"

"A month tomorrow," Andrew said, "But if I'm getting fired you could've just sent me a note."

Tony grinned and said, "Not that, I was wondering if you want a promotion?"

"After a month?" Andrew said blinking, "What the fuck!?"

"Ooh, big boy words," Tony said with a wry grin, "But eh, you see I need a new PA since Pepper is moving back west to take care of my stuff back there."

Andrew looked and said, "Aren't there like a million other more competent people than me?"

Tony shrugged and said, "Eh well, yes but you, well, you had like the worst guy for a boss but you never complained and yeah, I know he's crooked, he's being let go today. But this isn't about him, this is about you and I need a guy who can, you know, make coffee."

'Uh-oh,' Andrew thought, 'This could literally screw me over, I don't need this,' and he looked at Tony and said, "What if I say no?"

"I want you," Tony said with a smile, "Something about you I just like and if you say yes there is a nice starting bonus and whatever else."

Pepper nodded and said, "It's a good opportunity and trust me, there were others but it is your choice."

Tony grinned and Andrew sighed, he could use the money, he had money but he didn't want to tip his hand so he nodded.

Tony grinned and said, "Welcome to the group."

As he left Pepper smiled and said, "See, he won't complain but don't think you'll get away with half your teasing as you get away with me."

Jarvis's voice came through a speaker and said, "Indeed, he is rather private."

"Umm, do you think he's getting beaten up or something?" Tony said, "I noticed the limp."

Pepper frowned and said, "Maybe, if he comes to us, okay Tony? Let's not push it, he has to want to be helped, if he is getting hit that is."

That night as Andrew got home Skeets smiled and said, "Welcome home sir, I have good news and bad news."

Andrew blinked and said, "What's the good news."

"You got promoted," Skeets said, "But ummm."

"Bad news now Skeets," Andrew said, "Is it something that's gonna make me go on a drinking binge in Ancient Greece?"

"Possibly sir," Skeets said nervously, "I finally found what the Hydra Agents were looking for?"

Andrew closed his eyes and said, "Tell me."

"They are looking for a gene of some sorts," Skeets said, "This gene is similar to the meta gene of the DC universe which Booster Gold exists but Hydra calls it the X-factor, this gene is similar to the meta gene and it can grant humans certain abilities. At this point they are collecting genetic samples from Mankind's earliest ancestors through to modern times to find whoever has the gene, they have some individuals who have the gene but they can't track down the bloodlines yet."

Andrew nodded and said, "We shall investigate this gene too Skeets, it sounds like it could be something we don't want Hydra to have, I mean they must be desperate to go through time to investigate it."

"It isn't Hydra's only plan," Skeets said, "There are factions within the time travellers in Hydra, we must look at the other factions as well."

"Lovely," Andrew said, "Sounds fun well, keep studying the timeline Skeets."

"Of course," Skeets said cheerfully, "We'll stop them."

Andrew wasn't so certain, he could do it alone but he'd try his best. That's all he could do.

Right?

TBC

How will Tony and Andrew get along? Who has the mutant gene? What other time periods will Andrew appear in? Should he and Hydra leave evidence of their travels behind so SHIELD can find? When should Andrew meet the other Avengers?

I will take pairing ideas.

Please rate and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Note: This is going to be based on the Marvel cinematic universe.

A/N: Time travel can be a double edged sword sometimes.

Chapter 3

Skeets floated around the workshop in the basement while Andrew as kept reading the files and was deep in thought as he read, while lost in thought, about the first recorded evidence of the X-factor was and when it began to have a hand in Man's earliest ancestors.

Andrew mused that they were investigating carriers of the gene all through time and Andrew sighed bitterly, they knew what it was but not how to find out who had it but Skeets was building something to detect it but yeah, he thought they had names on this file of people whom had been identified through blood tests. As he went through the list Andrew frowned as he recognized a few of the names, then his knuckles went white and he suddenly gripped the arms of his chair as he realized, to his horror, that two people from Sunnydale were mentioned as carriers of dormant X-factor cells.

'Jesse McNally and Xander Harris?' Andrew frowned, 'Xander doesn't have any damn powers,' But he had never really interacted with Xander before but, hmm, this file indicated that they were planning to use their temporal program to collect Xander and Jesse, well that sucked because he knew that Jesse had died some time ago but far as he knew Xander still lived.

Andrew frowned, he had to go to the era they were going to and he mused that he was lucky that his family hadn't lived in Sunnydale at the time.

Skeets floated up to him and said, "Sir, I finally developed it; a scanner that can locate people with the X-Factor."

"Way to deus ex machina it," Andrew said, "So how, umm, accurate is it and why does it look like the Dragonball radar from Dragonball?

"I like the anime," Skeets said, "And the design is simple enough but sir, you need to be careful because it needs to be rather close to a carrier."

Andrew nodded and Skeets followed Andrew as they both disappeared into the time stream.

Unknown lab in Sunnydale, 1991

Xander kicked at the man who had been poking and prodding him, the man sneered and said, "Harris has more fight in him than McNally does."

As Xander looked around he saw Jesse on an operating table and he began to fight even harder and though, 'My damn father finally found someone who'd buy me.'

He had to get out of here, he had to stop them from hurting his friends.

An old man walked towards him and said, "I have a thought make: a clone and download the original's memories into the clone and make sure it has a damn belly button, do the same for McNally. These are perfect specimens for the project and do it _quickly_ , _he_ could be in the area."

Andrew appeared and frowned, 'Sunnydale: before its collapse,' he knew the Wells family would move here from Colorado in a year or so.

As he landed he took the suit off and put on his regular clothes and frowned as he walked to the Harris household and he recognized the house from old tales: the house, while not the worst had a reputation and he walked to it and knocked on the door.

A man opened the door and Andrew cringed at the smell of alcohol on his breath, the man slurred, "Now you're a real pretty man, like a girl."

"Oh delightful," Andrew said, "Umm, but I'm looking for your son."

The man's face brightened and said, "You looking to buy him too? The other guys brought him and his worthless friends home, they probably needed him for some fun I guess."

Andrew cringed and the man said, "Eh, I'll call him down," and Andrew frowned as two young men walked down, Andrew guessed that they were at least thirteen and they walked out to meet him.

Skeets whispered, "Sir, they're clones."

Xander smiled and said, "Hi, are you buying me from my dad mister?

Jesse smiled too and said, "It'd be cool if you were, Mr. Harris is a big meanie."

Andrew winced and said, "No, I'm sorry, I was going to ask about the other men who bought you, where did they bring you from kiddo?"

"Oh," Xander said, "Are they friends of yours? They gave us some money for ice cream and stuff."

Andrew smiled and pulled out two one hundred dollar bills and said, "For you if you tell me where they are."

"Okay," Xander said and gave him the directions to the factory.

"Yeah, tell your father," Andrew, "That I don't want to buy you but hide the money, okay?"

Xander and Jesse grinned and they ran off into town.

Andrew sighed and said, "Let's go Skeets."

"Sir," Skeets asked, "How did Jesse McNally die?"

Andrew frowned and said I wasn't there mind you but I can tell you it was bad and Jonathan told me that Xander was very bitter afterwards."

As Andrew flew up Xander and Jesse stared and Jesse whispered, "He's a superhero."

"Cool!" Xander said, "Let's go get Willow and play."

Andrew flew towards the factory and frowned, 'A vampire hangout?' Andrew landed and frowned as Skeets said, "Sir, it would be for the best if you to put on the good suit."

As Andrew put it on he frowned, 'This is a little close to home; Hydra's in my, umm, happy little town. Hmm, I wonder if the Mayor knew about it.'

He kicked the door open and saw several Hydra Agents, he watched in horror as he saw Xander, who was screaming as some sort of blue liquid was being pumped into him and Jesse was lying on an operating table.

"Ah," a voice said, "The Golden Man, Doctor Jackson was very clear on your threat, he said that you have an unnerving ability to be where you are not wanted."

The man was definitely older than the last man he had fought back in the cave days, this man was cold and, if Andrew had to say anything about him, the man was extremely sinister. The man bowed and said, "You must know about the X-factor gene? These two boys, while not the best of potentials, are some of the purer examples I have seen in this generation."

Andrew tried to punch the man but he suddenly disappeared and then reappeared, the man smirked and said, "You are a violent one, Doctor Jackson had been beaten quite badly by your improvising."

"Hmmph!" Andrew said, "I hope he learned his lesson about playing around with time."

Andrew's hands glowed as he fired bolts of energy and the man frowned and said, "No but he spoke highly of you, in fact your mastery of time is much more precise than our own and, in fact, is more advanced and you use your power to maintain this timeline, which is such a waste but I want to help you."

Andrew ripped the harness off another agent and the man screamed as the time hole opened up and sucked him back into the time stream.

As Andrew ran to the man he said, "Hmmm, your name is Essex, huh? I know now how easy it'd be to rule this world with time but you know what? Who knows what even the minutest of change can have: a horrific change, new kings, queens and god knows what else."

Another agent fired at Andrew and Andrew blasted at his harness and he thanked god that this man was not using shielded harnesses like that other guy was using.

On the table Xander coughed he saw the man fighting the bad guy and the man was taking those bastards down but the mean man was simply watching, that meant he had some sort of protection.

He looked at a reflective surface and he stared in shock as he noticed that his eyes were glowing blue and his hair turned whiter than snow, his hand was suddenly covered in a layer of cold ice and, as he concentrated, a dagger of ice appeared and blinked as he threw it at the man's back.

"What!?" The man said as the dagger embedded itself in his back, "What was that?" He looked at Xander and said, "Mr. Harris, a mutation already? Excellent, you will be a good test subject."

Xander paled, 'Ohgodohgodohgodohgod, what did I just do? And can I do it again?'

Andrew paled as the white haired boy looked at him in terror, Andrew leapt on the back of the man and tore the harness off.

As the man began to disappear he laughed and said, "The future is _now_!"

As Andrew ran to the boy Xander yelled, "Jesse!"

Andrew closed his eyes and said, "What now?"

Jesse screamed as fire enveloped him and man who was hurriedly injecting him with the liquid ran away but Andrew fired a bolt of energy and sent him away to the future.

Andrew saw both boys and frowned, 'What were they? Eleven, maybe twelve? I can't let them go home, not like this and I have no idea how to alter them back to normal.'

Jesse turned back to normal save for the orange eyes and Andrew held his hands out and said, "Are you alright?"

Tears rolled down the boy's eyes and Andrew cringed as his suit's sensors said that they were boiling and Andrew couldn't help them, he suddenly pulled Jesse into a hug as he began to sob and say "It hurts, it hurts."

Xander suddenly blasted both of them with ice which evaporated and cooled Jesse down.

Andrew said, "So, hmmm, Skeets?"

"I don't know sir," Skeets said, "We don't have the technology to reverse this."

Andrew frowned as he grabbed the both of them and teleported them back to his home.

Andrew looked pale and said, "Skeets, tell me quickly; is there any changes in the time stream?"

Skeets said, "No sir, there is no change."

"Then the Xander Harris and Jesse McNally that I heard about were the clones Hydra created," Andrew said softly, "We couldn't change history, they can't go back because it could negatively affect the timeline."

Both boys looked wide eyed at Andrew, Andrew sighed and said, "Do you two know what clones are?"

Xander nodded and said, "I saw them on Star Trek mister."

"Well the bad men who took you made clones of you to make sure no one knew you were gone and these clones took your place in time which means I can't send you home, not until I figure out how to reverse your abilities or train you so you can use them," Andrew said with a sad smile.

Xander suddenly hugged him, as did Jesse and Andrew frowned as Xander sobbed out, "Don't send me back, please, I don't wanna go home."

Jesse only added his cries to Xander's and Andrew sighed and said, "Alright, for now you can stay but I'm gonna have to change your names; time travel and all that."

"Skeets," Andrew said, "Let's get on it."

"Yes sir," Skeets said, "Xander, you are now Robert Drake and Jesse, I believe we can change your name to Ben Drake."

As both boys nodded Andrew frowned and said, "How old are you two?"

"Ten," both boys said cheerfully looking at Andrew and Xander said, "Umm, are you gonna be our daddy?"

Skeets looked at Andrew as he muttered, "Oh shit! I am gonna be your new daddy."

Both boys cheered and leapt on him again, hugging him and Andrew sighed, "Only until we find more capable guardians."

"Sir," Skeets said, "I don't know if Xander Harris will be happy to know that he's a clone."

Andrew shrugged and said, "It doesn't diminish what he did because he's the guy Jonathan told me about, these guys, at the most, are now alternate copies of him and Jesse."

TBC

Should the adult Xander find out that HE is a clone? How will young Xander and Jesse change Andrew? Should Andrew raise them or try to find out if they have any family left? Or should Andrew be their daddy? Who should be Andrew's slash pairing?

Please rate and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter 4

Andrew sighed as Xander and Jesse sat in the car with him, Skeets had prepared their identities: they were his very distant cousins and he adopted them after a terrible car accident killed their parents, they were twin brothers save for Xander's now shimmering white hair and sapphire blue eyes and Jesse's slightly orange eyes.

Both boys looked at him thankfully and they were getting used to the future; Xander and Jesse were loving the new video games and he had spent a day with them getting used to the future and them asking about the future as they were now residents of the current timeline.

Andrew looked at them and said, "I'm sorry, my boss doesn't know about you guys and that's why I'm going to need a few days off so I can get used to running around with you guys, okay?"

As they nodded and held his hands Andrew sighed, at least their powers were slightly in control now and they wouldn't accidently burn or freeze things.

Skeets's scans had told him everything about their powers: Jesse's powers were derived from the sun, he absorbed sunlight and metabolised it as flame which came from special cells he had developed.

Xander's were harder to get a hold on, Xander apparently controlled water and ice and he could form living constructs out of water and ice and Andrew found that Xander could generate ice.

They were looking at Andrew's place of work in shock and Xander pointed at the big building and said, "That's where you work daddy?"

That made him cringe a bit, they had glommed onto him as their father. Skeets had found out that the McNally family was dead and Skeets explained that both families had social services looking into them.

As they walked into the elevator Andrew frowned as their eyes continued to widen and Andrew shuddered as they walked out.

Andrew saw Tony and said, "Umm, hello Mr. Stark."

Tony flashed him a smile and said, "Elf, hey and little kids? Umm, you're a father?"

"Not by choice," Andrew said, "But, umm, their parents were distant cousins of mine. This is Bobby Drake and Sam Drake, their parents died in a car accident a few weeks ago and no one wanted them so they passed them to me. I'm going to need some time off to get them settled in."

Tony noticed the snow white hair and said, "Umm, wow kid, you're gonna really get the girls when you get older."

Xander made a face and said, "Yuck!"

"Give it time son," Tony said, "But come on, you kids want to see where I work?"

They nodded and ran into the workshop and Tony said, "So kids? That's interesting, you're what, around twenty-one? But I love kids and Jarvis, please make sure they don't hurt themselves."

Tony watched them leave and said, "That sucks, so no one else huh?"

"I don't mind," Andrew said, "But about that; I'll need a week at least."

"Hmm," Tony said with wry grin, "Let me help you."

"Jarvis," Tony yelled, "Let's find those kids a good school."

"Of course sir," the AI said, "There is an excellent school where Mr. Wells lives, I shall enroll them immediately sir."

Andrew rolled his eyes as Tony smiled and said, "Now you don't have miss work and they can play with me all day."

'Hmmm, two super powered boys playing with Tony Stark all day while I worked? That sounds like the worst of all possible futures for everyone and, oh yeah, I have to buy them clothes books and everything else we need and I only have them for the weekend and Xander already frozen the pipes in the house but Skeets fixed them.'

"So," Andrew said, "Umm, I, I need to get them ready for school and they need new clothes, trust me."

"Okay," Tony said, "it's a big day and I get to watch you spoil them."

Andrew rolled his eyes and said I'm buying them clothes, what's with you wanting to watch me buy clothes?"

Tony flashed him a smile and said, "I'm kinda nosy and it sounds fun."

"Sir," Jarvis said, "The children are pressing buttons they shouldn't be pressing."

"Ah," Tony said, "I'll be right back and then we're going shopping for them."

They came out and Tony wore a large grin and said, "We're gonna have fun, aren't we?"

Andrew frowned and thought, 'This is my hell, isn't it?'

Tony grinned and said, "Let's go and Jarvis, make sure Andrew's car gets home safe and sound, we're gonna have a day out."

Andrew frowned and thought, 'Why is he being so clingy with the kids?'

Jarvis suddenly said, "Mr. Wells, sir, you don't know his past do you?"

Andrew shook his head and said, "No, why?"

"His childhood was not happy and he wants to make sure that the children are happy, I believe he wants to help them, especially to make sure they are feeling loved," Jarvis said softly.

Andrew sighed as Tony yelled, "Come on Dad or I'm gonna buy their clothes."

"Damn it!" Andrew yelled as he ran off after them and got in the back of the car as Tony grinned.

Tony looked at the kids and said, "So, do you kids know Iron Man?"

"Who's Iron Man?" Xander asked, "I don't know, is Iron Man a good guy?"

"You don't know Iron Man!?" Tony said, "I'm hurt, well I'll teach you guys."

Andrew frowned and said, "Cool."

At the clothes store Andrew was picking out some simple clothes for the kids and Andrew saw Tony playing with the kids, he could see that Xander and Jesse having fun, it was hard for them as it had been hard for him because he jumped ten years into the future but they had jumped twenty years into the future.

Andrew saw Tony looking at him and he said, "They don't know anything about Blogging, Tweeting or anything. They do need cellphones, you know this, right?"

"Their parents were kinda old fashioned," Andrew said, "But I suppose I can get them one or two."

"Already did," Tony said, "These are Starktech prototypes, most advanced in the world and they don't even know what they're for."

Xander looked at Andrew and said, "Why does it need a camera? Shouldn't a phone be a phone?"

Tony grinned and said, "I'll show you guys why we need phones with cameras."

Andrew frowned and said, "Let's get your clothes ready."

After Andrew paid for the supplies and they left Tony said, "So are you kids having fun? Now do you guys want go and get something to eat?"

The kids looked at Andrew who nodded and said, "Why not."

At a fast food restaurant Andrew sighed and said, "Thank you, they were uneasy about being here with, umm, me."

"I love them," Tony said, "It's like everything is new for them, they haven't even watched any of the new shows."

Andrew grinned and said, "Everything is new for them, I think. But Mr. Stark, aren't you afraid that people are gonna point at you for, I don't know, showering attention on your young assistant and his two children, it might raise some questions."

Tony simply smiled and said, "Yeah, yeah, well, let them gossip but yeah, you can take some time off for them. Huh, wish my father… eh, never mind."

Andrew frowned as Tony chatted to him amicably about possible days off when Tony looked up and said, "Hey kids' do you want to meet another superhero?"

They stared at him with wide eyes and Andrew looked at him confused and said, "Another superhero?"

"Yeah," Tony said, "Colonel Fury brought him to visit and this guy knew my father."

Andrew frowned as he was led back to the car and they drove off back to the building and Tony, Andrew frowned, Tony looked tense, Andrew looked at him and said, "Mr. Stark?"

"Eh nothing, it was that my dad was always chatting to me about his big buddy Captain America and it irked me to say the least."

Andrew nodded and he frowned, he had heard that Howard Stark and Tony weren't close and he didn't understand why and he didn't press.

As they finally got back to Stark Tower the kids walked up holding Andrew's hands and Tony looked tenser than before.

On the elevator Tony paced and Andrew frowned, 'Captain America? I know the name from somewhere, maybe one of Skeets's reports, my little friend so loved those damn reports.'

Andrew smiled tightly as the elevator stopped and Andrew thought about Fury, he knew the man because the man had been to Stark's before, the man looked at him and the two kids and nodded and said, "Hello Mr. Wells and Mr. Stark."

A tall man walked over and the man's eyes suddenly narrowed on Andrew and Andrew blinked and he recognized those eyes.

A memory of a short guy, shorter than even him, making him the most god awfully strong coffee ever and greasy food came to him and he frowned, it couldn't be, could it?

Steve remembered that face but was it possible? He remembered Andrew wearing an odd suit and then teleporting away in a flash of light, he walked right past Stark and said, "Umm, Carter?"

"No," Tony said, "His name's Andrew."

Steve frowned and Andrew stared daggers at Tony, who was a bit confused at how the two were looking at each other.

Andrew sighed and said, "Sorry but my last name is Wells."

Steve frowned and thought, 'Hmmm, he looks so similar to Andrew, is it possible?' Then he noticed the two children were looking at him with wide eyes and he swore the dark haired boy had dimly glowing orange eyes and that the boy with white messy hair had almost glowing blue eyes. He smiled at them and said, "Hi there kids, I'm Captain America."

Andrew smiled nervously as Xander looked Steve in the eyes and said, "Who's that?"

Andrew looked down as Tony began to laugh, but Steve just chuckled and rubbed Xander's hair.

Andrew frowned and said, "Mr. Stark, I'll need a ride home."

"Oh, umm, yeah, I was your ride home," Tony said, "Sorry, that's right. Wait, Fury, why'd you bring him here anyways?"

"He wanted to meet the son of his friend," Fury said, "I told him that it would be a mistake."

Andrew frowned and thought, 'Lovely, its Steve if Steve had been given the ultimate steroid,'

Steve was watching him carefully and he frowned, he had like two friends back in the old days before he got the serum and Andrew was one of them, he considered them close as they were living together but Andrew Carter looked so much like Andrew Wells.

Tony snapped his fingers and said, "I gotta take my assistant home, I'm sorry but can we do this later?"

Andrew frowned and said, "Mr. Stark, I'll just take a cab home."

"Oh, ummm, great," Tony said as Andrew left, he had heard that Rogers had been found and now he was alone with him, 'Lovely,' he thought but Wells was just as freaked out as he was.

What was up with that?

TBC

Who would be a better father figure for the two boys: Tony or Steve? Should Andrew try and save Bucky? Should Andrew participate in the events of the first Avenger movie? When should the two boys reveal their powers?

Please rate and review.


End file.
